


Bowling with Lucius

by PaintOnTheSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintOnTheSky/pseuds/PaintOnTheSky
Summary: Severus and Hermione take Lucius with them to a bowling alley.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Bowling with Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, I only borrow them to have fun with, and return them slightly used.

Hermione was starting to regret bringing Lucius along for their bowling night. He was complaining about every single little thing.

“You can’t be serious about these shoes!” he exclaimed. “They look absolutely atrocious! They are not even the same colour!”

“No, shoes, no game” Severus shrugged slipping on his own shoes.

“Why, I would never…” the blond man wrinkled his nose.

“Does that mean you concede the bet?”

“And willingly wear a tweed jacket to the St Mungo charity gala? Never!” he grabbed the shoes, looking around where to put them on.

“You can sit there” Hermione pointed at the plastic chairs.

“You can’t mean that” he said flabbergasted. “These are expensive Italian wool trousers, and those… chairs, look sticky.” She rolled her eyes, and folded her pullover over the chair for him to sit.

“While you put those on, I am going to get us some snacks. What would you like?”

“A few strawberries with dry, Russian champagne would be appreciated, my dear.”

“I do not think they have that.”

“Heathens. Very well, get me some toast with truffle mayonnaise.”

“So a hot dog with a coke, got it.”

“Barbarian” Lucious muttered with a dejected sigh as he tied his laces.

When she returned with the snacks, Severus was explaining the rules to his best friend.

“No magic, just eye and hand coordination.” He allowed his ball to roll. In the lane next to them there was a muggle family playing, cheering at daddy who got to roll first.

“That looks most undignified” Lucius remarked, twirling his own bowling ball around. “I would not…” he stopped in the middle of the sentence, and looked down at a little girl, about five years old, tugging at his pants.

“How may I be of service, young Mademoiselle?” he asked with utmost sincerity. The girl threw her arms out as if she wanted to give the whole world a hug.

“You have the most beautiful hair I have ever seen!” She exclaimed. “It is so shiny! Are you secretly a unicorn?” Before Lucius could react, the mother of the family appeared next to her, and with a series of apologies dragged her away.

The blond Slytherin stepped up to the line, ready to throw his ball. “Severus, my friend, why have you not introduced me to bowling sooner? I find it simply delightful.”


End file.
